Una Navidad Con La Familia
by Cute Krystal
Summary: Feliz Navidad! (Tambien tiene Humor) Se trata de que tuve un suenho pero no de "Sonic", sino de mis personajes y quise ponerlo como en "Sonic" todo igual lo unico que cambia son la variedad de personajes y nombres, hay OC, y mucho romance entre cada uno de los personajes que van a aparecer en este Fic, es de Navidad y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Summary completo dentro del Fic.
1. Preparativos

**N/A: Hola, aquí yo, este Fic esta inspirado en un sueño que tuve y decidí escribirlo para NAVIDAD SIII, aunque puede que no sea el mejor pero por lo menos pasa, y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Bueno pues el sueño que tuve no era de "Sonic The Hedgehog" si no de mis personajes pero como no tenía alguna idea de un Fic de Navidad, decidí usarla y también era de Navidad, la hare toda igual asi que no se sorprendan o si quieren háganlo, Shadow va a interpretar a unos de mis personajes favoritos llamado Halo, y Silver va interpretar a Daxs, y obviamente lo otro lo diré al final del Fic.**

**N/A: En este Fic, Silver y Blaze no son del futuro, y habrá OC (s).**

"_**Una Navidad Con La Familia"**_

Todos estaban ansiosos por la llegada de la Navidad, hasta Shadow, ya que era su primera Navidad con sus amigos que hasta ya parecían una familia. Los preparativos ya casi estaban listos, Vainilla se estaba encargando de eso junto con Vector, Charmy y Espio, la celebración iba a ser a la gran cabaña que le pertenecía a Tails, a pesar de que sería esta noche, todos aun no lo podían creer que ya habían pasado un año desde que se habían conocido y aliado a la vez. Por ahora veremos como Amy, Blaze, Rouge y Cream escogen los regalos.

- Bueno chicas, ¿Cómo que le puedo regalar a Sonic? - pregunto la eriza rosa viendo el mostrador de una de las tiendas del Centro Comercial.

- Se supone que tienes que saber ¿no?, tú le quieres regalar algo, asi que será tu problema - dijo fríamente la gata de color lila que se estaba acomodando su bufanda color blanco.

- Que pesada… - dijo en voz baja la chica murciélago. - Bueno Amy, deberías de regalarle algo que a él le guste - menciono la chica murciélago.

- Bueno si - admitió la eriza rosa. - Pero… ¿Cómo que? - pregunto nuevamente ella.

- Como… zapatos o tennis - menciono la conejita sonriendo con una oreja arriba.

- ¡Excelente idea, Cream! - exclamo la eriza rosa saltando de alegría y comenzando a correr a una tienda para comprar el regalo de Sonic, mientras las demás la seguían rápidamente.

_Mientras tanto ellas buscaban el regalo perfecto para su persona especial, Vainilla, Vector, Charmy y Espio estaban arreglando la cabaña donde iba a ser la fiesta navideña._

- Espio - lo llamo el cocodrilo verde.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto el camaleón ninja.

- Necesito que busques leña y muérdago para prender la fogata - respondió el cocodrilo verde dejando al camaleón con confusión.

- Bueno la leña si, pero… ¿Para que el muérdago? - pregunto el camaleón morado.

- Eso…no te interesa - respondió Vector empujando hacia la puerta al joven camaleón. - Uff ya por fin se fue - suspiro aliviado el cocodrilo color verde.

- Vector - lo llamo la pequeña abeja. - Necesito ayuda - dijo de nuevo la abeja enredada en cintas y pequeñas campanitas que iban a ir en el árbol de Navidad.

- Necesitas supervisión - respondió Vector ayudándolo a salir de ese enredo. - ¡Ya!, no te vuelvas a meter en esto de nuevo - dijo el cocodrilo desatando completamente a la pequeña abeja.

- ¡Claro! - respondió Charmy volando hasta el segundo piso de la cabaña.

- Bueno Vector, creo que todo por ahora va muy bien - menciono Vainilla saliendo de la cocina con un gran plato en sus manos.

- Si, de no ser por ti, no nos iría tan bien como ahora - admitió el cocodrilo verde rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Oh, no es para tanto - respondió la coneja poniendo el plato en el gran comedor del salón.

- Claro… - respondió el cocodrilo. - Pero…estoy bastante seguro de que esta Navidad será la mejor de todas - dijo de nuevo el cocodrilo color verde.

_Mientras ellos seguían hablando de "cosas de adultos", vamos a ver que tal le va a Espio buscando la leña y el muérdago._

- * Mmm…Veamos, leña y muérdago, lo mejor ahora seria que buscara un árbol cortado y cortarlo para hacer leña * - pensó el camaleón morado buscando a los alrededores un tronco. - Perfecto - dijo para si mismo corriendo hasta donde estaba el tronco.

El tronco estaba de lado, parecía que fue cortado hace poco, serviría para la ocasión y lo comenzó a cortar en trozos medianos y luego se dirigió a buscar el muérdago.

- Veamos… * ¿Dónde puedo encontrar muérdago en un bosque? * - pensó mientras cargaba la leña caminando lentamente y miro hacia arriba y miro una rama de muérdago. - ¡Si! - pensó mirando el muérdago sobre él y luego sintió que sus labios estaban pegados a otros y solo pudo ver como aquella persona tenía los ojos cerrados y lo tenia de los brazos, haciendo que Espio soltara la leña y correspondiera aquel beso.

_Mientras Espio no sabía quien era aquella chica que le habia robado su primer beso, miremos como van las chicas buscando los regalos._

- Bueno ya tengo el regalo para mi Sonikku - sonrió victoriosa la eriza rosa abrazando la bolsa de regalo donde estaba el regalo de Sonic.

- Y yo ya tengo el regalo para Tails - sonrió la conejita y su chao salto de alegría.

- Bueno Blaze - dijo la chica murciélago llamando la atención de la gata lila. - Faltamos tu y yo - sonrió ella nuevamente.

- Pero aun no se que le puedo regalar a Silver - dijo un poco triste la gata lila.

- Bueno creo que a Knuckles le debería de regalar una…bufanda - dijo la chica murciélago.

- Y a Silver…seria una… ¡Chaqueta! - dijo sonriente la gata lila y luego se fue rápidamente a buscar el regalo, Rouge se fue con ella, y Cream junto con Amy se quedaron a comer un helado de YeahGelato!

_Entonces Blaze y Rouge se fueron a buscar el regalo de sus personas especiales, mientras Amy y Cream tomaban unos helados, ahora veamos como están nuestros trio de erizos favoritos, en la gran colina de Mobius._

- Bueno Shadow, creo esta Navidad será la mejor de todas - menciono el erizo azul mirando la vista alta desde la gran colina de Mobius.

- Si - suspiro el erizo negro. - Pasarla con los amigos que son como mi familia - dijo nuevamente el erizo negro.

- ¡Si! - dijo el erizo plateado. - Ojala siempre nos llevemos bien - dijo nuevamente el erizo color plata.

- Aun asi - suspiro de nuevo el erizo negro. - Por una parte…aunque Vic y Anthony se hayan unido a nosotros el mal aun no se acaba - dijo el erizo negro un poco desaminado.

- Pero Shadow… ¡Es Navidad! - dijo el erizo azul tratando de animar al erizo negro. - Es tiempo de estar en familia y ser felices, ¡No te desanimes ahora! - dijo el erizo azul.

- ¡Sonic tiene razon! - admitió Silver. - ¡Se feliz!, además…una persona quisiera que tu estuvieras feliz - dijo el erizo color plata con tono pícaro, pero Shadow ya sabía a quien se refería y se sonrojo.

- No sé de que me hablas… - dijo el erizo negro sonrojado.

- Jajaja - rieron ambos erizos, plateado y azul mirando la reacción de su amigo.

**Bueno aquí termina el Cap1, en pocas horas subo el Cap2, esperen por favor, bueno lo que prometí Silver se refería a Crystal (mi OC), que ella interpreta a Leafty, y Shadow a Halo, Leafty se enamora de Halo y Halo de ella, pero ambos son muy tímidos para decirle el uno al otro lo que sienten, y bueno eso es todo XD, nos leemos en el siguiente, tal vez haga unos 3 capítulos, tal vez. Bueno Feliz Navidad!**


	2. La Fiesta Navidena

**Hola aquí yo, de nuevo, bueno aquí el Cap2, ahora vamos a descubrir quien es la chica que beso a Espio :3, que emoción ojala les guste y nuevamente FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

"_**Una Navidad Con La Familia"**_

_**Parte 2**_

Aun Vector, Charmy y Vainilla estaban arreglando la cabaña, ahora Tails estaba ayudando porque ya habia llegado junto con Vic y Anthony que lo estaban acompañando, pero aun faltaba la leña, que Espio la debería de haber traído, pero aun no llegaba.

- ¡Rayos, Vic! - grito enojado el erizo azul oscuro de ojos verdes, Anthony, que le habia caído un balde en la cabeza.

- ¡Perdón! - grito el zorro color café y ojos café, Vic, desde arriba.

- ¿Dónde rayos estas Espio? - pregunto Vector nervioso, ya faltaban dos horas para los invitados comenzaron a llegar, ¿Cómo lo harían?

_Bueno ellos sabrán como arreglarlo, mientras tanto Espio y aquella chica aun se seguían besuqueando, pero las dudas en la cabeza de Espio ambulaban ¿Quién era ella?_

- ¡Alto! - dijo el camaleón morado separándose de aquel apasionado beso.

- ¿Eh?, Perdona, no era mi intención - dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada, mejor dicho totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada.

- No, no, no es eso - dijo Espio. - Pero… ¿Por qué me besaste? - pregunto incrédulo tocándose los labios donde ella lo habia besado.

- Bueno, es que habia muérdago y me gustas desde hace tiempo, claro que nos conocemos solo que no nos vemos muy seguido que digamos - dijo la chica que era una echidna color naranja.

- Espera, si no mal recuerdo eres la prima de Knuckles - dijo el camaleón morado. - ¿Tikal?, ¿Cierto? - volvió a preguntar el camaleón.

- Si - respondió la echidna naranja. - Como te dije que me gustas desde hace tiempo y este era el momento indicado para decírtelo o mejor dicho, demostrándotelo, pero creo que…fue una mala idea - dijo la chica un tanto triste.

- No, no, la verdad es que hace unos meses nos vimos en la fiesta de Halloween y bueno creo que desde ese dia me gustas, pero… no te veo seguido y por eso reaccione asi… - se acerco rápidamente a la chica y la tomo de las manos. - Tikal, eres tan hermosa, tan bella y tan linda cuando te sonrojas - dijo el camaleón morado haciendo que ella se sonrojara. - Quiero pedirte algo… ¿Quieres ser mi…novia? - le pregunto el camaleón a la echidna.

- SI, SI, SI - respondió la echidna justo antes de besar a Espio con dulzura, ya que estaban tomados de la mano era mas sencillo ahora.

_Ellos encontraron el amor, debajo de un muérdago…_

_Bueno mientras tanto Amy, Blaze, Rouge y Cream ya estaban llegando a la cabaña, acompañados de Shadow, Silver y Sonic. Cuando llegaron ya habia bastantes invitados que parecían que acababan de llegar._

- ¡Sonic! - gritaron emocionados Sonia y Manic y salieron a abrazar a su hermano.

- ¡Hermanos! ¡Los extrañé muchooo! - grito lleno de alegría el erizo azul y correspondiendo al abrazo de sus hermanos.

- ¡Omega! - grito llena de emoción la chica murciélago para abrazar a su amigo robot.

- Rouge The Bat - dijo con tono robótico Omega.

- ¿Dónde esta Tikal? - pregunto el echidna rojo buscando a su prima querida.

- ¿Tikal?, No la eh visto - respondió la echidna rosa atrás de Knuckles.

- * Esa voz…* ¡Julie! - grito emocionado el echidna abrazando a su amiga y ella abrazándolo con ternura y amor.

- ¡Hola Tails! - saludo animadamente Marine.

- ¡Marine! ¿Dónde has estado? - pregunto el zorro de dos colas abrazando a su amiga.

- ¡Rouge! - grito emocionado el erizo negro abrazando a su ex compañera.

- ¡Shady! - dijo Rouge correspondiendo al abrazo de su ex compañero.

- No me llames Shady…aunque solo por hoy esta bien - dijo el erizo negro.

- ¡Sonic! - dijo emocionada la ardilla color café abrazando al erizo azul.

- ¡Sally! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! * Y estaba feliz antes * - pensó el erizo azul abrazando a la ardilla.

- ¿Tu también, Shade? - pregunto aun sin creerlo el erizo plateado.

- Si, yo también, recibí la invitación de Vainilla y decidí venir - respondió la echidna.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Mina! - grito emocionada la conejita abrazando a la marmota.

- ¡Cream! ¡Has crecido! - dijo emocionada la marmota.

_Luego de que todos se saludaran y rieran un poco, llego la hora de cenar, pero aun ni Espio ni Tikal habían llegado, Charmy y Vector estaban preocupados, pero Knuckles mas bien estaba disfrutando estar rodeado de chicas como Rouge, Julie-su, Sonia y Shade._

_En ese momento llegaron Espio y Tikal llegaron, ambos cargando leña y en una pequeña cajita que traía Tikal habia muérdago._

- ¡Tikal! - dijo emocionado su primo el echidna rojo. - ¿Dónde has estado? - le pregunto abrazando a su primita.

- Buscando leña - respondió la echidna naranja.

_Luego Vector, Charmy y Espio acomodaron todo, la leña ya estaba en su lugar y el muérdago también, estaba por toda la casa y todos tenían que ver por dónde y con quien andaban._

Luego de cenar, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar de la gran cabaña, estaba chimenea y todos estaban sentados, unos en el suelo, otros en unos sillones y otros simplemente estaban de pie.

- Bueno, es momento de repartir los regalos - anuncio la coneja, Vainilla sacando el primer regalo del árbol. - Bueno este es para… ¡Sonic! - dijo la coneja entregándole el regalo al erizo azul.

- ¡Super! - dijo el erizo azul abriendo su regalo. - ¡Tennis! ¡Justo lo que quería! - dijo mirando los zapatos rojos que venían en la caja.

- * ¡Si! Le gusto mi regalo * - pensó la eriza rosa victoriosa.

- Ahora este es para… ¡Knuckles! - dijo la coneja.

_Y asi fue la repartidera de los regalos de Navidad. Cuando ya todos tenían su regalo, ya casi era media noche y tocaron la puerta…_

- ¡Hola! - saludo amablemente la coneja, Vainilla abriendo la puerta.

- Hola - saludo una pequeña eriza color negro.

- ¿Necesitan algo? - pregunto la coneja.

- Buscamos a Silver The Hedgehog… - dijo otra pequeña eriza plateada.

- Y a Shadow The Hedgehog - completo la pequeña eriza negra.

- Pasen… - dijo la coneja dejando pasar a ambas erizitas.

_Las tres entraron y ambas erizitas buscaron a Shadow y Silver, la eriza negra a Shadow y la otra plateada a Silver, pero habia dudas, ¿Para que los buscaran?_

- Hola… - saludo tímidamente la pequeña eriza negra a Shadow.

- Em, ¿hola? - saludo también el erizo negro.

- Mira, sé que no me conoces, pero…se que te sonara raro pero…yo soy tu hermana menor - dijo finalmente la erizita negra.

- ¿Pero como es posible? Si mis padres murieron cuando yo nací - respondió el erizo negro.

- No, no murieron, solo que parecían muertos, pero me tuvieron a mí y me dijeron que te buscara y me quedara contigo - dijo finalmente la erizita negra.

- Entonces si eres mi hermana - dijo Shadow abrazando a la pequeña erizita. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Shadow - dijo el erizo negro.

- Lilly - respondió la erizita negra.

**(N/A: Okey sé que no se esperaban eso de que los padres de Shadow murieron pero asi lo soñé to asi que asi se queda, y en verdad la hermana de Halo se llama Lilly, jeje)**

_Mientras tanto esa hermosa reunión de hermanos, ahora veamos como le va a Silver y a la otra erizita plateada._

- Hola Silver - saludo tímidamente la erizita plateada.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto el erizo plateado.

- Silvery - respondió la erizita plateada. - ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? - pregunto ella.

- ¡Hermanita! - dijo abrazando a su hermana menor el joven erizo.

_Luego de estos encuentros familiares inesperados, llego la hora de comer el postre. :3_

- Bueno, esto esta muy rico - admitió el cocodrilo verde.

- Si, eres muy buena cocinera, Vainilla - concordó la echidna naranja, Tikal.

- Bueno, yo no cocine, fue Espio - dijo la coneja.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste? - pregunto Tikal. - Esta muy rico, amorcito - dijo la echidna dándole un beso en la mejilla al camaleón.

- Hey, Amy - la llamo el erizo azul.

- ¿Si, Sonic? - pregunto la eriza rosa.

- Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte esto…me gustas Amy y quiero que seas mi chica, o sea mi novia - dijo el erizo azul.

- Awww Sonic, Claro que si - dijo la eriza rosa dándole un beso en los labios al erizo azul.

_Mientras tanto con Knuckles y Rouge, ellos estaban hablando pero no se dieron cuenta de que estaban debajo de un muérdago._

- ¡Ah! - dijo sonrojado el echidna rojo. - *Tendré que besarla, no esta tan mal * - pensó el echidna acercándose poco a poco a Rouge.

- ¡Ven aquí papacito! - dijo la chica murciélago dándole un beso apasionado.

_Esa parejita XD, bueno ahora vamos con Amy y Sonic._

- Bueno, me alegro de que por fin sintamos lo mismo, Sonic - menciono la eriza rosa.

- Si Amy, yo también - respondió el erizo azul.

- Eso me recuerda… - dijo la eriza rosa caminando hacia donde estaba Sally.

- ¿Qué quieres, Rose? - le pregunto la ardilla café.

- Bueno Acorn, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, despues de todo es Navidad - respondió la eriza rosa extendiéndole los brazos a Sally.

Sally dudo un momento pero luego abrazo a Amy.

- Claro, Rose, como tu dijiste, despues de todo es Navidad - respondió la ardilla café.

_Y asi es la Navidad, te hace pensar en amor y perdón, asi como Amy se hizo amiga de Sally, y también es pasarla bien con la familia, asi como Shadow que conoció a su hermana menor. Ojala la pasen bien esta Navidad…_

_Se despide Cute Krystal._


End file.
